


Tapos na.

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gusto pa ni Seongwu. Ayaw na ni Minhyun.





	Tapos na.

“Bakit ba kayo nagbreak?” ‘yan na siguro yung tanong na pinakainaasahan niya, pero kahit anong hanap niya sa sagot, hindi pa rin niya makuha. Pang-anim na si Daniel sa mga nagtanong sa kanya. 

Kinuha ni Seongwu ang isang bote ng sanmig lights, red beer daw sana kaso may pasok pa nga pala sila bukas. 

“Hindi ko rin alam pre eh, sabi niya lang ayaw niya na.” 

Tila ba nagulat ang reaksyon ni Daniel sa sagot ng kanyang kaibigan. Ang dami ring tanong na pumasok sa isip niya pero ang pinakagusto niyang malaman ay kung bakit hindi lang man pinigilan ni Seongwu yung break up. Bakit parang hinayaan niya lang na ganon yung mangyari, parang hinihintay niya lang yung moment na yun kaya um-oo na lang siya. Eh ang pagkakakilala kasi ni Daniel kay Seongwu, hindi siya sumusuko. Halos isang taon niya ring nilagawan si Minhyun, pero kahit isang beses wala siyang narinig na reklamo kay Seongwu. 

“Bakit di mo pinigilan?”

“Baket ko pa pipilitin kung siya na mismo nagsabi na ayaw niya na?” 

“Halos isang taon mo siyang niligawan, Seongwu.”

Natawa si Seongwu. Totoo. At si Minhyun lang ang katangi-tanging tinagalan niya. Siguro kasi sa lahat ng linigawan niya, si Minhyun lang yung pahard to get. O siguro kasi tinamaan lang siya nang sobra kay Minhyun. 

“Iba yun, Daniel.”

“Paanong iba?”

“Nung nililigawan ko naman kasi siya, hindi siya sinabi na hindi niya gusto eh. He just kept on saying that I need to prove myself to him para sagutin niya ko, pero this time kasi, siya yung kusang lumapit, tapos sabi niya  _ ayaw ko na _ …” Uminom ulit ng sanmig si Seongwu, wala pang sampung minuto pero kalahati na agad yung bote niya. “...so bakit ko pa pipigilan diba? Ano pang point kung siya mismo sumuko na?”

“Seongwu…”

“Ang sakit lang kasi pre eh, akala ng lahat ako yung unang bibitaw, inakala ko rin yun eh, pero tignan mo, ako yung iniwan.”

May luha na sa mga mata ni Seongwu pero he’s trying his best not to let them fall. At least not in front of Daniel. Nahihiya na kasi siya eh, lagi na lang nandiyan si Daniel para sa kanya sa tuwing kailangan niya or kahit nga hindi niya kailangan, andiyan pa rin siya. Nung tinawagan niya nga ngayong gabi, in 5 minutes lang nandiyan na agad. May exam pa si Daniel bukas, at dapat nagaaral siya ngayon pero dahil nga brokenhearted yung bestfriend, to the rescue siya. 

“Hindi naman makikipaghiwalay si Minhyun nang basta basta, siguro there’s a reason behind it.” Suggest ni Daniel 

“Sana nga, Daniel. Sana nga. Kasi kung nakipaghiwalay siya kasi ayaw niya lang, kasi napagod na siya sakin, nabaliw na siguro ako ngayon.”

Sa kaisip-isipan ni Seongwu, mas maayos pa nga kung nakahanap ng iba si Minhyun kaya siya nakipaghiwalay. At least may idea siya kung saang aspect siya nagkulang, at least meron siyang icocompare sa sarili niya. Kapag kasi yung dun lang sa napagod na si Minhyun, sa kanya lahat yung sisi eh. Walang competition, talagang nagsawa lang si Minhyun sa kanya. Hindi lang siya enough for him. End of story. 

Ubos na ni Seongwu ang isang bote ng Sanmig. Gusto niya pa ulit kumuha, pero naalala niya na may pasok siya bukas. At mababa rin kasi ang alcohol tolerance niya. Baka kapag kumuha ulit siya, masundan pa ulit. Tapos pag lasing na siya, ididial niya yung number ni Minhyun, sasabihin niya kung gaano niya namimiss yung mga araw na magkasama sila, tatanungin niya kung bakit ba siya nakipaghiwalay, kung meron na ba siyang iba o kung ano bang pagkukulang ni Seongwu, at matindi pa baka humagulgol siya kay Minhyun at magmakaawa na balikan niya na si Seongwu, na sila na lang ulit. 

Gustong gusto niya na pumunta kila Minhyun, lumuhod sa harapan niya para lang maging sila ulit, but then again he doesnt want to look desperate. Mas lalo niya lang kakaawan sarili niya kapag ginawa niya yun. 

Biglang nagring ang cellphone ni Daniel, at sinagot niya naman ito agad. Tumingin si Daniel sa kanya para magpaalam na kakausapin niya lang muna yung tumawag sa kanya. Probably si kuya sungwoon yun, yung jowa niya. 

“Hey babe. Oo wait may inaayos lang.” Narinig niya pang sabi neto bago lumayo kay Seongwu. Naiinggit siya. Ganon din kasi si Minhyun nung sila pa, itetext siya kung nakauwi na ba siya pagtapos niyang ihatid ito. Wala nga lang silang  _ callsign  _ kasi ayaw ni Minhyun. Pero ang totoo, nahihiya lang siya. Mabilis kasi siyang mag-blush. Sa simpleng pagtawag ng  _ love  _ ni Seongwu sa kanya, mala-kamatis na agad yung mga pisngi niya. Yung mga pisngi niyang hilig kurutin ni Seongwu. Minsan nga yun yung dahilan kung bakit sila nagaaway, pero hindi naman yung seryosong away. Binibaby kasi ni Seongwu si Minhyun masyado. Although gusto rin naman yun ni Minhyun, may mga times kasi na kaya niya namang gawin talaga yung isang bagay pero si Seongwu go lang nang go. Si seongwu rin binababy ni Minhyun pero subtle lang. Simpleng pagpunas ng pawis after ng pe class nila. Pagbitbit ng extra tshirt kasi tinatamad magdala si Seongwu. Mga ganoong scenario na hinihiling ni Seongwu pwede pang balikan. 

“Uy pare sorry i need to go,” biglang sabi ni Daniel sa kanya, “Kaya mo ba? I think I can stay for a few minutes pa naman, magaangkas na lang siguro ako para mabilis”

“No,Daniel. It’s fine. I can handle myself. Thank you, pare ah” 

Hindi niya pa kaya magisa. Malulungkot at malulungkot siya eh. Pero ayaw niya naman na ubusin lahat ng oras ni Daniel. May exam pa yung tao bukas. Hindi naman siguro tama na pati grades ni Daniel madadamay dahil lang broken siya. Also, may jowang inuuwian yon. Siya, wala. 

Ngumiti na lang si Daniel sa kanya at hinawakan ang balikat niya, pangcomfort ba, “ Pwede mo namang iiyak yan, Seongwu. Alam kong hindi madali, pero sana 'wag mong pabayaan sarili mo." Tumango na lang si Seongwu sa kanya at nagpaalam na.

Pagkaalis ni Daniel, bumuntong hininga siya. Isang bote pa para sa pusong sawi. 

~~~

"Shit," nakahiga pa rin si Seongwu nang sinabi niya yun. Kakatapos lang ng first subject nila pero wala pa rin siyang ganang bumangon. Panibagong araw na naman na makikita niya si Minhyun. Dati tuwang tuwa siya sa idea na yon, pero ngayon parang gusto niya na lang magmukmok buong araw sa kwarto niya. Sa tuwing nakikita niya kasi si Minhyun sa hallway, parang walang break up na nangyari. Para bang si Seongwu lang yung nasaktan. Parang wala lang kay Minhyun lahat ng pinagsamahan nila. 

Ang masakit pa hindi magawang itapon ni Seongwu lahat ng nagpaaalala kay Minhyun. Yung ibang damit nga ni Minhyun nasa cabinet niya pa. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya isasauli. 

May mga araw kasi na kay Seongwu umuuwi si Minhyun. Yung picture frame din na nasa study table niya, hindi niya magawang itabi. Regalo yun ni Minhyun nung monthsary nila. Sabi pa ni Minhyun gawin daw inspiration habang nagaaral siya. _Eh paano na ngayon? Wala ka na?_ _Hindi na ako inspired magaral. _

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagiisip ni Seongwu, biglang nagvibrate ang cellphone niya. Ayun pa nga, isa pa yon eh. Sa bawat tunog ng cellphone niya, hinihiling niya na si Minhyun yun, pero simula mung nagbreak sila, wala. No text, no calls from the said guy. Ang masaklap pa, sa tuwing bubuksan niya yung cellphone niya, lagi niyang nakikita pagmumukha ni Minhyun. Picture niya na nakapout habang si Seongwu natutulog sa gilid. Si Minhyun din nagpalit non. Hindi naman niya magawang palitan kasi si Minhyun lang din laman ng gallery niya.  _ Pathetic _ . And ironic at the same time kasi photographer siya, pero sa isang subject lang siya nakafocus. 

  
  


**Sungwoon **

**+639135791357**

San ka?

Bahay pa.

**Sungwoon **

**+639135791357**

May balak ka ba pumasok?

Di ko alam, sa totoo lang.

**Sungwoon **

**+639135791357**

Nasa ospital si Minhyun. 

Parang tumigil sa pag-ikot 'yung mundo nung nabasa niya ang text ni Sungwoon. Hindi niya alam ang magiging reaksyon niya. Pero agad agad siyang napabangon sa kama niya at umalis. Tinawagan niya si Sungwoon habang nagaabang ng taxi para mabilisang makapunta kung saan mang ospital naka-confine si Minhyun.

"asan ka?" Tanong ni Seongwu

"Nasa St. Lukes kami."

"On the way na ko. Ano ba nangyari sa kanya?" Pinipilit ni Seongwu na tanggalin ang panic sa kanyang boses pero napansin agad ito ni Sungwoon, na inassure siya sa kalagayan ni Minhyun. 

"Overfatigue. Hindi raw kumakain nang maayos, ilang araw na. Pero huwag ka na masyadong mag-alala, nagpapahinga na siya sa kwarto niya." 

Nagiinit dugo ni Seongwu, pero di niya malaman kung sino sisihin niya. "Fuck, wala ba siyang kasama sa bahay? May ka-dorm siya diba? Hindi man lang napansin na nagkakaganyan na pala siya?" 

"Kumalma ka. Wala namang magagawa 'yang pagkainis mo." 

Tama si Sungwoon. Wala naman talagang magagawa kung magagalit pa siya. Ang importante ngayon makarating siya sa ospital at mabantayan niya sii Minhyun. 

~~~

Pumasok agad agaran si Seongwu sa kwarto ni Minhyun. Nandon ang mga kaibigan ni Minhyun na sina Sungwoon, at si Minki. Mukhang pagod na rin sila, kaya minabuti ni Seongwu na sabihan silang umuwi na lang at siya na ang magbabantay kay Minhyun. 

Pinagmasdan niya si Minhyun habang natutulog nang mahimbing. Tila nga pumayat siya, at kitang kita ang eyebags nito. Mas lalo pang naging maputla ito. Gustong magwala ni Seongwu. Gustong gusto niyang magalit sa sarili niya kasi hinayaan niyang magkaganito si Minhyun. Puro sarili niya lang inisip niya, hindi niya namalayan na nahirapan din pala si Minhyun after ng break up nila. 

"Seongwu?" Biglang nawala ang mga nasa isip ni Seongwu nung tinawag siya ni Minyun. Tumakbo agad siya papalapit sa kama nito. "Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Mas nangingibabaw yung pagtataka sa boses ni Minhyun nung tinanong niya 'yon. 

"Aalagaan kita."

"Tapos na tayo, Seongwu." 

Akala naman ni Seongwu okay na. Akala niya wala nang mas sasakit pa nung sinabi ni Minhyun na ayaw niya na, pero akala niya lang pala. Kasi dito, parang pinatama sa kanya lahat ng uri ng sakit, na wala siyang magawa kundi harapin na lamang. 

"Di naman ibig sabihin 'non di na ko pwede magkaroon ng pake sayo, diba?" 

"Umalis ka na." Kalmadong sabi ni Minhyun, nang hindi man lang tumitingin sa direksyon ni Seongwu. 

  
  


"Ano bang nagawa ko, Minhyun? Please naman sabihin mo sakin! Hindi yung araw-araw, gabi-gabi, lagi kong iisipin kung saan ba ko nagkulang. Binigay ko naman sa'yo lahat ah. Nagbago ako para sayo, Minhyun! Pero di pa ba sapat yon? Di pa ba sapat na lahat tinalikuran ko para sayo?" Hindi na napigilan ni Seongwu ang kanyang damdamin, at napataas ang kanyang boses. Nang tumingin siya kay Minhyun, nagpipigil na ito ng luha. 

  
  


"Yun na nga eh, binibigay mo sakin lahat. Ayoko ng ganun, Seongwu. Ayokong sa akin lang umiikot yung mundo mo." 

  
  


"Anong gusto mong gawin ko ngayon?" Tumutulo na rin ang luha ni Seongwu, kahit anong pigil niya, bumuhos pa rin talaga. Umupo siya sa tabi ng kama, at kinuha ang mga kamay ni Minhyun. Hinawakan niya ito na parang nagmamakaawa. "Mahal na mahal kita." 

  
  


"Alam ko. Alam ko, Seongwu. Kaya nga ako bumitaw." Iyak na nang iyak si Seongwu pagtapos bitawan ni Minhyun ang mga salitang yon. Di na siya makapagsalita. Nauubusan na siya ng lakas. "Mahal kita. At habang buhay kitang mamahalin. Alam mo naman yun, pero ayokong dumating sa point na i'd hate you kasi tintiis ko na lang. Sating dalawa, ikaw lagi yung lamang. Lamang magmahal, lamang magbigay, lamang sa lahat ng bagay. Nasasakal na kasi ako, Seongwu." 

"Kaya kong baguhin ulit yun. Sabihin mo lang. Please, Minhyun. Wag mo naman akong iwan sa ere. Iniisip ko pa lang na wala ka sa tabi ko, hindi ko na kinakaya." Pilit na makaawa ni Seongwu.

"I'm sorry." 

  
  


~~~

Ilang araw pagkatapos ng nangyari sa ospital, wala namang pagbabago. 

Si Seongwu? 

Ayun, iniinom pa rin lahat ng sakit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> miss ko na onghwang bakit ba


End file.
